I will never let you go
by sparrabeth4ever
Summary: Elizabeth and Will have decided to get married. But what does Elizabeth really feel? And what does Jack feel? A Sparrabeth story!


**I will never let you go**

Jack studied the map on the table in front of him. It was dark in the Captain Quarters, only a few candles were glowing in the night. He took his bottle of rum, which was light as a feather. He shook it and realised it was empty.

-Why is the rum always gone? Jack said with a sigh and frustrated put down the bottle on the table again. He rose and was heading for the door, when someone knocked at it.

-Come in, he said, surprised that someone actually knocked. The crew usually just walked in and out of the room as they pleased.

The door opened and revealed Elizabeth Swann as the one who had been knocking. She went into the room and shut the door.

-Elizabeth, how pleasant of you to accompany me this lovely evening, Jack said with a smirk. She smiled, but Jack could tell that it was forced.

-I just came to tell you that Will and I are leaving tomorrow, she said and looked away. As soon as we get home, we intend to get married.

Jack smiled, he knew exactly how she felt about getting married to Will. Even if it was nothing they'd discussed, they knew each other very well and he could tell that this was something she dreaded to do. He walked over to her.

-Well, he said, what's the rush? I thought you both agreed to wait a little longer, so that everything could go back to normal first?

-I know, she said and sighed. But Will said that everything would get back to normal once we're married.

-And what about how you feel? Jack asked.

He went closer to her, but she moved away.

-What do you mean? She said, obviously disturbed by the question. I love Will, and I couldn't agree with him more.

Elizabeth looked angrily at Jack, who seemed to move closer to her for each second. He's just teasing me, she thought and smirked back at him. Well, if he's going to continue with these little games we have, I might as well play him back. They began to circulate around each other. Jack smiled, realising she was just playing along with him. The look they gave each other was burning with desire, and it was just a matter of time before someone gave into it. He moved closer, and she followed.

-I thought you wasn't that eager to get married yet, Elizabeth. You are still curious about all this; everything you could get out of life just by one little act of selfish impulse.

-Oh, so I am still curious? She said with a smile. Well, I guess we will see how well you know me once Will and I are married in a few days. The only thing I'm curious about is marriage, Jack.

Jack didn't believe her.

-Love, the compass says differently, he said with a confident smirk.

The express on her face changed. She felt the anger growing inside her. How could he know? And how did he dare to use her darkest secret as a part of this little game? Well, it must end now! she thought and said angrily:

-Jack Sparrow, could it be that you have been spying on me? In that case, you should know that your bloody compass doesn't work! And no matter what you or Tia Dalma says, it certainly doesn't show you what you want most!

-So you do admit that the compass does not point to William then? Jack said and moved closer.

-You know what, Jack? Elizabeth moved even closer to him, so close that they were only a few inches away from each other. She was nearly furious with him now and almost shouted right in his face:

-I don't need your compass to tell me what I want! Some of us can tell by heart, and some of us aren't afraid of our actual feelings! I love Will, and I'm not afraid of it! And I will marry him, regardless of what you or some stupid piece of wood say! Maybe your ought to try the same thing, Jack. To once in a while let your own heart decide what to do, instead of a compass!

A moment of silence fell over them, like a veil. Jack was surprised by her words; he didn't see them coming. They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, but then Jack said:

-Well, Lizzie, I really wonder what you will answer if I ask you: do you want to marry Will? I'm not asking you what you think is best or if you love Will, because I already know. But what I am asking you is if you want to marry him?

Elizabeth hesitated to answer, she didn't know what to say. She looked away.

-Love, since you are not afraid of your emotions, it shouldn't be a matter for you to answer the question, should it? Or can it be that you actually are afraid of what you feel?

Jack didn't smirk at her now, nor did he smile. He just gave her a serious look and did actually seem a bit sad. Elizabeth tried to speak, but she could barely just whisper out her answer:

-No, Jack. I don't want to marry Will. And the truth to be told, I don't want to spend my life with him at all. She looked at him sadly.

Jack leaned his forehead against hers, their lips almost touching.

-Love, he whispered, that was all I needed you to say.

-What do you mean? She asked, longing to give into the burning desire they had for each other. He took her hands and held them close to his chest.

-Because this is how I feel.

-And so, he kissed her. It was a light kiss, and their lips parted just a few seconds after. Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes. Her heart was aching; screaming for her to give into him again.

-Jack…, she whispered. I love you.

And now they couldn't fight it any longer. She threw her arms around his neck, and he held her tightly against his body with his arms around her. They kissed with such a passion that everything else was forgotten, and all they wished for was to make this moment last forever. Their hearts were burning with desire, but also with something more, and far more powerful. It was love that they both felt for each other, an endless love that was stronger than anything they had ever felt for anyone.

Their lips parted after a while, and Elizabeth said:

-If I don't marry Will, will you promise never to leave me?

Jack smiled.

-Lizzie, be ready to stay just like this forever, because I will never let you go.

Elizabeth smiled, and they kissed again, with such love that would never die.


End file.
